


The Owner of the Razor Blade

by apatheticskeleton



Series: Sanders Sides 2020 Angst Collection Shorts [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Injury, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Physical Exams, Self-Harm Support, Self-Injury Discussion, Wounds, razor blade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23596306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apatheticskeleton/pseuds/apatheticskeleton
Summary: According to Roman, someone in the Sanders household has been “committing a heinous act of violence against themselves”. Who is it, and why?
Series: Sanders Sides 2020 Angst Collection Shorts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943377
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	The Owner of the Razor Blade

Roman exits the bathroom with a tube of lipstick in one hand and a bloody razor blade pinched between thumb and index finger in the other.  
Walking towards the voices coming from the living room, he holds up the blade as he enters.

Virgil, who is seated upon the couch, notices him first and raises an eyebrow.  
Roman coughs, and Logan and Janus look at him from the table where they sit debating, then fall silent.  
This sudden quiet causes Patton to look up from the rolling pin and dough set before him on the counter.  
Remus takes this as an opportunity to lick the cookie cutter in his hand.

“Alright, alright, who is committing such a heinous act of violence against themselves by using this blade?!” Roman bellows, brandishing the blade.  
Remus grins and sidles up to Roman. “I wanna-“ he begins, attempting to take the razor from Roman.

“No, stop,” says Logan, standing from his chair.  
“Roman,” Logan asserts, beckoning.  
Roman walks over and hands him the silver piece of metal which Logan promptly wraps in a handkerchief and places in his pocket. 

“If the blade is indeed involved in what appears to be self-harming habits, then there is a discussion in order. There are alternatives to self-injury. One does not need to resort to bodily destruction in times of anguish. It is imperative that one realizes he is not alone in his depression and that assistance is available. Please come forward if the blade belongs to you.”  
Logan scans the room, making eye contact with each of the sides.  
No one moves.  
Even Remus can realize the seriousness of the situation. 

Logan clicks his tongue after two minutes of silence.

“Well then, I will have no choice but to perform physical examinations.”  
Remus whistles.  
“I’ll have to see each of your wrists,” Logan announces, pursing his lips. 

Remus grins at Logan.  
“I don’t have anything to hide,” he says, and strides over to Logan, unbuckling his belt.  
“There is no need for that,” Logan states, and Remus rolls his eyes and instead begins taking off his shirt. 

Logan sighs, and upon deeming the Duke’s wrists to be clean, sends him away before he loses anymore of his clothing. 

Roman walks to Logan. “Dear Zeus, I cannot believe that is my brother,” he complains as he presents his arms for inspection.  
Logan nods and dismisses him, beckoning for Virgil. 

Virgil sighs upon reaching Logan and rolls up his sleeves, the other sides watching intensely.  
“I do got some scars, they’re old though, kay? I don’t do that shit anymore,” he whispers discreetly to Logan, who nods, remembering Patton mentioning a few years ago that he was helping Virgil with ending the self-harm habits. 

“How do we know it isn’t you?” Janus drawls, ambling over to Logan and brushing Virgil aside. Logan scoffs and Virgil hisses, slinking back to the couch.  
“I’m the embodiment of logic, self-destruction is not logical,” Logan snips, although keeping his cool. 

Janus smirks.

“Even Logic falls into emotion, on occasion,” Janus mutters, taking Logan’s chin in his hand and thrusting the man’s head up to meet his eyes.  
Logan blushes a furious scarlet, and Janus grins smugly, having proven his point. 

The argument is so enticing that even Roman and Remus are silently rooting for some sexy or intense action. 

Only when Virgil speaks up does anyone notice a crucial fact. 

“GUYS! Where’s Patton?” 

At first the sides look frustrated at the interruption, then slightly mortified.  
Silence falls. 

“Crying!” Remus and Roman yell at the same time, ramming each other into the walls as they rush to follow the sound up the staircase.  
Virgil throws his hands up and leaps off the couch after the Royalty as Logan and Janus follow, glaring at each other.  
Remus and Roman are hacking at the bathroom door from which the crying is sounding.

“Away you fools!” Logan shouts upon reaching the door, shoving the sides out of his way and testing the doorknob, to no avail.  
“Patton, open the door immediately,” Logan urges. 

A strangled laugh echoes from behind the closed door.  
“I-I don’t think I can do that for you, Logan buddy.”  
Remus pushes Logan aside and rams himself into the door.  
“STOP IT!” Virgil shouts, stepping forward. 

Janus studies his nails as Roman jumps up and down beside him in a panic, Remus threatening Logan in the corner.

“Dad,” Virgil says, pressing his lips to the door.  
“Please stop whatever it is that you are doing to yourself. You’re worth more than this. It took me time to realize that I was more than razors and blood, and you helped me. Now it’s time for me to help you. I know how you’re feeling, and it doesn’t have to end this way. Now open this door!” 

The sides stand looking in shock at Anxiety, never having heard this side of him. 

Virgil steps away from the door as it swings open, revealing a flushed Patton with tear streaks down his cheeks. He scoops Virgil into a hug, sobbing and stroking the emo’s hair. 

The other sides clear out, realizing the moment between the two is not to be interrupted, and trusting that Virgil has this under control.  
Patton pulls away from Virgil, clutching at his shoulders.  
“Thank you. Please, do you know how to...” he trails off, gesturing at his wrists.  
Virgil nods, and leads Patton to the medicine cabinet.


End file.
